Let Me Love You
by KatBlue
Summary: It’s the beginning of seventh season and all summer Buffy and Xander have been spending lots of time together, since Willow is in England with Giles and Anya is off doing vengeance around the world. Xander then decides to do something about it. Read chap4
1. Chapter 1

Let Me Love You Chapter one. It's the beginning of seventh season and all summer Buffy and Xander have been spending lots of time together, since Willow is in England with Giles and Anya is off doing vengeance around the world. Xander then decides to do something about it. This is and extending version of chapter one. Read once again please.

Summer was slow for the remaining Scoobies still living the life in Sunnydale. Xander spent lots of time with Dawn and Buffy since he and Anya called it quits. It seemed that Buffy and Xander were regaining their friendship that they once had.

There was one night when the two went out to dinner. Dawn was at Janice's and they were celebrating Xander's promotion from his work. Though Buffy wanted to take Xander out, Xander was paying for the dinner.

Xander had planned this night for a very long time and had reserved everything down to the cider as the drink, since Buffy doesn't take in alcohol too well. When the cider was served Xander didn't notice at first that the cider did have alcohol in it. He was too enthused with Buffy who was wearing a pink halter dress with her hair half way up in waves.

"Xander this restaurant is beautiful," says Buffy. "And the lights are so pretty. Ohhh I love the smell. Mmmm it's so nice." Buffy then sips her cider glass all the way.

"Ah, Buffy," says Xander realizing she had just drank three cider glasses. "Let's cool it with the cider."

"Oh but it's so yummy."

"How about a toast with water." Buffy puts her water glass up and hits it with Xander's too hard. "Buffy."

"Oops." The glasses broke and a waiter comes by to clean the mess up. "Lets dance." Buffy gets up and pulls Xander with her. She moves around so much that she began to get dizzy. Xander had to lead her over to the table.

Xander looks at Buffy who was making faces. She had her hand over her tummy and looked at Xander.

"I'm not feeling well," she tells him. "I'm going to go." Buffy gets up and her shoe slips off making her almost break her ankle. Xander quickly helps her and leads her to the restrooms. Buffy walked side to side towards the restroom door and she was heading towards the men's room.

"Buffy wait," called Xander. He goes up to her. "This way." He opens the woman's restroom door to make sure and see that no one was inside then entered with Buffy. Xander opened one of the stalls and Buffy crouched down and began to throw up like crazy.

Then a woman entered the restroom and saw Xander inside. She then heard Buffy in the stall and understood what was going on.

"Could you just watch her for a minute," asked Xander to the lady that came into the restroom. "She'll probably be throwing up a little bit more. Put a wet cloth on her forehead when she's done." A second later they hear Buffy vomit some more.

Xander steps out of the restroom and heads over to the host of the restaurant and complained to him that they gave him the wrong cider. He specifically asked for the cider with no alcohol in it. The host was very apologetic and gave Xander the meal free.

He return to the restroom with his and Buffy's things. Xander saw Buffy sitting in the small chair of the restroom with her head to the side. He thanked the lady and helped Buffy up from the chair.

"I'm sorry Xander," Buffy said in s oft voice.

"It's okay Buffy," replied Xander with a reassuring look. "It's not your fault." Buffy gives a half smile and wraps her arms around him.

"She's lucky to have some one like you," said the lady still in the restroom. Xander looks at the brunette. "Hope she feels better."

"Thanks," said Xander as he tired to get Buffy up from the chair, but she couldn't get up. Then Xander picked her up in his arms and took her home. Her shoes fell off her feet and Xander grabs them and heads out of the restaurant.

When they arrive at the house Xander tosses the coats, her purse and shoes on the sofa and heads upstairs with Buffy in his arms. He puts her on the bed gently and pulls the covers over her.

"Xander stay please," said Buffy in a soft voice. She moves a little to give him some room on the bed. Xander takes off his jacket and shoes then lays besides Buffy. She quickly rest her head on his chest and falls asleep.

Then the next morning Dawn gets home and calls for her sister who is usually up early. She heads upstairs and takes a peek in her room. There she sees sleepy big sis and Xander on Buffy's bed.

On another night that summer Xander stayed up waiting for Buffy to come from patrol. When Buffy got home she found him asleep on the sofa. Buffy smiles when she sees him on the sofa with his hand sticking out in mid air. She heads upstairs and washes up then returns downstairs with a blanket. Buffy covers him and decides to take a little nap by his side on top of his other arm, but she falls fast asleep.

The next morning Xander found her next to him and at first he thought that he was dreaming until Buffy opened her eyes. She rolled over and found herself on top of Xander. All night she had used him as her comfy pillow.

"Opps," said Buffy as she got up slowly off of Xander. "I must have been pretty exhausted last night. I think I went to get a blanket for you and I fell asleep here."

"I didn't mind the company," said Xander as he got up. "It was getting kind of cold last night."

"You're comfy to sleep on," said Buffy as she kisses Xander on the cheek.

"Thanks," replied Xander. "Do you say that to all your comfy man pillows or is it just me?" Buffy turns around and throws a pillow at him.

"Don't you work today?" asked Buffy looking at a clock on a table.

"Yeah, I better go," said Xander as he folded the blanket and got his things.

Xander worked on re-building the Sunnydale High School, which was probably a big mistake but it gave Xander a living. Money to pay for rent and other things.

Present Day:

On the first day of school Xander heads to the Summer's residence to pick up Dawn and take her to school. Buffy insists on going and checking the school out. Xander drives over and Buffy opens the door as she calls Dawn to come downstairs.

"I made cereal," says Buffy as she and Xander walk into the kitchen.

"How is it that you make cereal?" ask Xander.

"You put the cereal and milk next to the bowl," says Buffy. "I saw it on the food network."

"Oh." Buffy takes a sip of her coffee and looks at Xander holding some big papers in his hands. "I've got the maps." The two go into the dining room and put the map of the school now on the table. Then he takes a map from the original school and puts it behind it against the light from a window. The map displays that the principal's office is where the library use to be.

"Does that mean the principal's evil?" ask Dawn coming into the room with a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. Buffy and Xander look at her.

"Maybe or who ever it is will be in whole lot of trouble," says Buffy. Xander puts the two maps down on the table as Dawn sits down to finish her cereal.

"Did you give it to her?" ask Xander looking at Buffy.

"I was waiting for you," says Buffy with a smile as she turns around. Dawn then gives Xander a look saying 'ask her.' Xander replies by shaking his head no and Buffy turns around. She looks at Xander who is smiling and has his hands behind his back. "Here you go." Buffy gives the small box to Dawn.

"Cool is it a weapon?" ask Dawn opening the box.

"Yes it is," replies Buffy sarcastically.

The three are heading to the school and Buffy is asking Dawn if she has everything. Dawn rolls her eyes for the fourth time as mommy Buffy worries about her little sister going to Chucky's favorite school.

"He probably went there. You know Chucky," says Buffy. Xander begins to laugh and finally pulls up in front of the school.

"Buffy you don't have to go inside with me," says Dawn. "I'll be fine. Really."

"Dawn you are going to the school that tried to kill me for three years," says Buffy. "You have to be careful."

"Alright inspector Buffy," says Dawn grabbing her books and opening the door.

"That's not funny," says Buffy turning around and taking her seatbelt off.

"Have a good day at school Dawn," says Xander.

"Thanks," says Dawn standing by the door. "Chicken." Dawn slams the door. Xander turns his head around. Buffy then looks at Xander before she exits the car.

"What was that about?" ask Buffy.

"Inside joke," says Xander. "I'm going to be late for work."

"Oh, sure," says Buffy leaning into Xander and kissing him on the lips by accident. "Thanks for the ride." Buffy quickly gets out of the car and walks over to Dawn.

As the two walk into the school Buffy begins to tell Dawn that all the students are delinquents and that she shouldn't hang around with any of them.

"Buffy weren't you a delinquent?" ask Dawn.

"That was totally different," replies Buffy. "I was a good delinquent."

"Buffy there is no such thing," says Dawn. "Oh, could you do me a favor and give this to Xander. I borrowed it the other day and forgot to give it back." Dawn drops in Buffy's hand a silver bracelet.

"Um, sure," replies Buffy.

"See you after school," says Dawn kissing Buffy on the cheek. "Love you. Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Let Me Love You. Buffy meets Clumsy Xander at the construction site, which almost gets him fired of his high rank job.

Buffy heads over to the area of the school still under construction. All the people were wearing hard hats and Buffy finds Xander bending over to gets some measurements of a piece of wood. She walks behind him quietly and pinches his butt. Xander reacts quickly and jumps up hitting his with another piece of wood that someone else is carrying over.

"Xander are you okay," ask the guy seeing Xander with one hand on his head another on his back.

"Yeah," says Xander. "Hard hats. That's why wear 'em." He then turns around and sees Buffy laughing hysterically. Xander nods his head and folds his arms across his chest.

"Okay, sorry," says Buffy getting serious. "I couldn't help it. You were wide open."

"That's for baseball Buff," says Xander. "Did you check out the school?"

"No," says Buffy. "Oh, Dawn told me to give this to you."

"She did," says Xander taking the bracelet.

"She said she borrowed it from you," says Buffy. "Although, I do find it kind of strange for you to wear a woman's bracelet."

"Um," says Xander. "I was going to give to Anya."

"Oh sorry," says Buffy. "I'm going to go now. You know check the school."

"Right," says Xander putting the bracelet in his pocket. Buffy backs away and hits her head on a piece of wood a man is carrying. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," says Buffy holding the back of her head. "Ouch." Buffy heads into the school.

"Oh Xander," says one of the workers. "When are you going to get...excuse my French...the balls to ask the woman to marry you."

"When the Earth crumbles and eats me alive," says Xander.

"Yeah," says his co-worker. "When will that happen?"

"Believe me Joe," says Xander. "It could happen anytime here in Sunnydale."

"Right," says his co-worker. "Chicken." He pats Xander on the back.

"I could fire you know."

Meanwhile in school Buffy finds herself with the principal. He some how knew a lot about Buffy, but Buffy couldn't figure out any information about him through their conversation. Then three students appear surrounding the two.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" ask Principal Wood. Then their faces start to deform and the three look like zombies.

"I don't think they're students," says Buffy.

"Then what are they?" ask Principal Wood looking at Buffy.

"Figments of your imaginations."

"I'm not buying that."

"Watch out." One of the strange people hits the Principal with a metal bar. The Principal falls to the floor and Buffy kicks the bar out of the person's hand. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone you're own..." Buffy looks around and sees no one.

"Size."

"Buffy what happen?" ask Xander running over to her. He helps the Principal up.

"The metal bar," says Buffy seeing it on the ground. She picks it up and turns to Xander and the Principal.

"I didn't think the kids are this violent in this school," says the Principal rubbing his head. "Where did they go?"

"Xander must have scared them away," says Buffy looking at Xander.

"Yeah," says Xander. "Saw them running right out of here."

"Good cause I was ready to give them...ouch," says the Principal. "I'll be in the nurse office. It was nice talking Ms. Summers."

"Same here," says Buffy with a wave and a smile. Xander looks at Buffy.

"What happen here Buffy?" ask Xander.

"Ghost zombie people is what happen," says Buffy. "They were in one place then they were gone. It's very..."

"Hellmouthy," says Xander.

"Right on the money."

"Did the principal see them?"

"Yeah, but he thought they were students. He also saw them deform."

"Deform."

"It was gross. Maybe he'll believe it's some tricks and mirrors."

"Could work." Then Buffy's cell phone rings.

"Buffy I need your help," says Dawn.

"Dawn why aren't you in..."

"Buffy I'm in the basement and there's something here like ghost or zombie. They grabbed us from the ground and pulled us down here from the girls bathroom."

"Okay, just stay calm Dawn. I'll be right there. Stay where you are okay."

"Okay. And Buffy. Isn't this reception great? I'm in the freaking basement." Buffy nods her head and hands the phone to Xander.

"It's Dawn. She's in the basement. I got go find her."  
"I'm coming with you," says Xander putting the phone away in his pocket.

"Xander you can't."

"Why not?"

"It's the girls bathroom." Buffy enters the girls bathroom and sees a huge hole.

"That was not me. I built sturdy stuff." Buffy looks at Xander with a half smile.

"I'm going down."

"Wait a minute are you crazy." Xander grabs Buffy by the arm preventing her to jump into the hole. "Hold up let me rephrase that. You're not going down there by yourself."

"Dawn needs me Xander. I need to find her."

"I know, but there's just one thing I got to say to you."

"What?"

Meanwhile down in the basement, Dawn with her two newfound friends wonder the mysterious halls.

"It's scary down here," says the girl next to Dawn whom she found in the bathroom.  
"We gotta stop moving. We're like going around in circles," says the guy who freaked out when he saw the girls.

"Don't worry you guys help is on the way," Dawn says.

"What's that?" The girl gets behind Dawn.

"It's them again." The guy gets behind Dawn too.

"Who's there?" Dawn starts to walk closer to where the sound is coming from.

"It sounds like it's coming from that metal door." The other stay behind as Dawn walks over to the door.

"Hello," says Dawn. She opens the door and sees Spike with very messy hair. "Spike."

"Niblit."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Let me Love You. Dawn encounters Spike in the basement. Will Buffy find Dawn before the dead people do? Find out next. People read my other stories if you like.

Spike walks up to Dawn and touches her cheek. Then Spike grabs her by the shoulders. Dawn freaks cause he pulls her away onto the floor. One of the dead people enters the room with a metal pipe and he tries to hit them with it.

Dawn and Spike roll away from each other. Spike then grabs the pipe and pushes it back onto the dead person hitting him on the head. He kicks the dead persons butt, while Dawn tries to exit the room.

"Spike watch out," says Dawn when the dead person catches him off guard. He then punches the dead person in the face. Dawn begins to sneak out of the room.

"Are you okay?" ask the girl to Dawn. She turns to her friends.

"We need to go," says Dawn. "Now." They begin to get away from the room but they stop when they see two more dead people.

The other dead person is thrown out of the room by Spike. He comes out with a metal pipe in his hand.

"Hey," Spike calls the dead people. They turn around to face him. He fights them and as soon as he had the upper hand the three dead people are standing in the same place they were before. "What the bloody…"

Back in the girls bathroom, Xander and Buffy are making out. Xander picks her up and put her on the counter.

"Xander oh," says Buffy as Xander kisses her neck. "I don't think we should be doing this right now."

"Why not," mumbles Xander in-between his kisses.

"Because we have to ouch," says Buffy. Something pokes her on her butt. "What's this?" Buffy stops the kissage and picks up the some strange talisman.

Then the dead people appear before them. One of the dead people grabs Xander and pushes him to the wall.

"Xander." Buffy jumps off the counter with the talisman in her hand. She begins to battle the dead person. The dead people then push Buffy into the hole. She falls hard on her back and the talisman falls out of her hand.

"Buffy," calls Xander noticing that she fell down the hole. The dead people disappear and appear surrounding Buffy.

"Xander find a way to the basement," says Buffy. "Hurry."

Xander runs out of the bathroom and down the hall way to find the basement entrance.

Buffy looks up at the dead people while flat her back.

"You guys mind give me a hand here," says Buffy with a smile. The dead people did not answer. "Guess not." Buffy gets up and position herself into fighting mode.

A couple of feet away Dawn hears her sister fighting and she turns to Spike who is looking towards where Dawn is looking. He drops the pipe and then grabs his head.

"No, you shouldn't be here." Spike turns around and walks back into the room. "It's wrong. It's wrong."

"What's up with him?" ask one of Dawn's new friends.

"Spike what's…" ask Dawn. Buffy comes running down the hall towards Dawn.

"Dawn!" Buffy calls.

"Buffy…" says Dawn when she sees the three dead people appear in front of them.

"Hold that thought," says Buffy. She picks up the metal pipe Spike had dropped. Buffy starts to fight the dead people as Dawn and her new friends stay back.

"Buffy," calls Xander running through the basement halls. He follows the fighting sounds and on his way steps on something on the floor.

Buffy is about to do a hurricane kick when the dead people disappear. Xander finds Buffy and surprises her when she spins into his arms.

"Where did they go?" ask Buffy.

"You scared them away," says Xander with smile. "Dawn you okay?"

"Yeah, what took you guys?" ask Dawn.

"Um, we got lost," replies Buffy with serious expression. She looks at Xander.

"Yeah, it's like maze here," says Xander. "Come on lets get out of here."

Buffy begins to explain to Dawn's two new friends about the dead people the best way she can. She said that the school is haunted and on occasions they will see strange things happening.

"Just stick together and everything will be fine," says Buffy.

"Yeah and try to stay away from the basement and the principal's office," says Xander.

Down the hall way Principal Wood walks up to them. Dawn and her new friends walk off.

"Man you're mom is so cool," says the guy.

"And you dad is so cute," says the girl. Dawn makes a strange face and looks back at Buffy and Xander.

"I have mom hair?" ask Buffy to Xander. Xander nods his head and puts his hand on her face.

"You just can't stay away," says Principal Wood. Buffy turns around to face the principal. Principal Wood sees Dawn walking off to class. "And miracles have been fulfilled."

"What?" ask Buffy confuse.

"Your daughter has just walked away with two of the most troublesome students here," says Principal Wood. "They have transcripts as colorful as yours."

"They seem nice to me," says Buffy.

"I'm sure they're just misunderstood," says Xander.

"It's highly likely," says Principal Wood. "Though I do see that you, Ms. Summers, have skill for helping those who are as colorful as you."

"You mean well rounded," says Buffy with a smile.

"Right," says Principal Wood. "These students need someone like you to help them through the most difficult time in their life time."

"Couldn't say it better myself," Xander mumbles.

"Excuse me," says.

"Nothing," replies Xander. "Hey, Buff if I didn't know any better I say Principal Wood is asking you to work at the school."

"Why?" ask Buffy.

"He's right," says Principal Wood. "It's not more as of I need you, but more that the students need you."

"Sure," replies Buffy. "Sounds like a good idea."

"Alright then," says Principal Wood. "I'm really good at this. I just got a parent to help the students."

"Congrates," says Xander. Principal Wood then smiles and walks off.

"I've got a job," says Buffy.

"Yep," says Xander.

"It's not the greatest but it's something."

"Dawn's going to hate it."

"Why?"

"Her mom working at the school. How lame is that."

"Ah…He just…I do have mom hair." Xander puts his arm around Buffy as they both walk out of the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Let Me Love You. Xander finally tells Buffy that he has feelings for her, but will she return the same feelings too.

After school Xander, Buffy, and Dawn drive to Buffy's house. Everyone is quiet, especially Xander and Buffy. Xander stops the car and Dawn gets out of the car. Buffy takes a couple of minutes before she exit's the vehicle.

"You wanna come in?" Buffy ask Xander out of the blue. Dawn looks at her sister. Xander turns his head toward Buffy and takes the keys off the ignition.

"Sure," he replies. He gets out of the car as Buffy closes the passenger door. Dawn opens the front door and they all enter the house.

"So what's for dinner?" ask Dawn. "Mom." Dawn smiles.

"Very funny," says Buffy. "I don't feel like cooking."

"Pizza," suggest Xander.

"Pizza's good," says Buffy.

"I'll go call," says Dawn as she heads into the kitchen. Buffy walks over to the living room. She takes off the pin that is pining her hair off and lets her hair loose. Xander looks at her as she he sees her in slow motion moving her hair left and right like one of those herbal essence commercials.

"Xander," says Buffy turning to him. Xander snaps out of his fantasy.

"I know what you're going to say," says Xander. "I shouldn't have kissed you. It was wrong of me to do that and now it's going to feel weird when we're around each other and…"

"Xander shut up," says Buffy as she walks over to him and kisses him on the lips.

"Do you guys want pepperoni or cheese…" ask Dawn as she enters the room and catches Buffy and Xander making out. She smiles then coughs. The two release each other and look at Dawn.

"Dawn we weren't kissing," says Buffy. Xander bows his head and touches his lips.

"Really. I guess Xander was doing that CPR thing again," says Dawn.

"Okay, so we were kissing," Xander admits.

"I kind of thought so," says Dawn. "So pepperoni or cheese."

"Cheese," both Xander and Buffy reply.

"Okay," says Dawn.

"That was…"

"Embarrassing," says Xander.

"Yeah, but I liked it." Xander blushes a little.

"I've been trying to tell you this for about three months."

"This?"

"That I'm in love with you."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"It's about time you caught my signals."

"Signals."

"Big red signs saying that I love you too."

"Didn't catch those ones." The two sit down on the sofa and Xander feels something in his pocket. "Oh, forgot about this."

"Anya's bracelet."

"No. I made that up. It's for you."

"Me." Buffy grabs the bracelet.

"It has your name on it and mine too."

"Why did Dawn have it?"

"She went to get it engraved for me."

"It's beautiful." Buffy hugs Xander and kisses him on the cheek. "Could you put it on."

"Sure."

"So what are we watching tonight?" ask Dawn as she enters the room and sits down between Buffy and Xander. Buffy and Xander look at Dawn. "Nice bracelet."

"Thanks," replies Buffy.

"I'm glad you guys are together," says Dawn. "It took Xander long enough to have the guts to tell you, Buffy, that he's in love with you."

"It's hard work," says Xander. "Dawn you should know. She's your sister."

"You are so bad," says Buffy pushing Xander. "How could you say that."

"I'm telling the truth Buff," says Xander. "You shot me down flat the first time I tried to ask you out."

"I was an…"

"An idiot," Dawn says with a smile.

"That was not the word I was looking for," says Buffy. "I was young back then. Not too bright."

"You can say that again."

"Hey."

"Did I say that out loud?" Buffy tosses a pillow at Xander.

"I just always thought of you as my big brother and it's weird if I had feelings for my big brother."

"What's wrong with the brotherly love?"

"Xander it's very wrong. A brother is part of your family. It would have been like if I were kissing Giles."

"First eww and second…oh I still can't get the mental image you gave with you kissing Giles."

"Xander." Dawn laughs at the two.

"You guys should of gotten together a long time ago. Hey, even the principal thought you too should be together." Buffy and Xander look at Dawn. "Guys don't look at me that way." Buffy gives Xander a smirk then he nods his head. The two start to tickle Dawn.

"No stop," says Dawn between her cries of laughter.

Later that night, after they ate dinner, they all sat in the living room to watch some TV. Dawn fell asleep next to Buffy. Xander gets up and picks Dawn up. He heads upstairs with Dawn in his arms and places her gently on her bed. Buffy enters Dawn's room and watches Xander takes Dawn's shoes off and cover her with a blanket. He turns around and sees Buffy watching.

"Dawn's right," says Buffy walking over to Xander.

"About what?"

"That we should of gotten together a long time ago."

"I could of told you that." Xander smiles and kisses Dawn on her head. Buffy laughs. "You'd make a really great dad," says Buffy.

"Me. No," says Xander.

"Yes," says Buffy. They both exit the room and Xander turns off the light. He closes the door and turns to Buffy.

"I guess things might have been different. I didn't need seven years to tell me that I was in love with you." Buffy bows her head. Xander lifts her head back with his hand. "I didn't mind the wait." Xander looks at his watch and it said 12.

"Wow," says Xander. "It's pretty late. I better go." Xander turns and heads for the stairs.

"It's cold tonight," says Buffy. Xander turns around. "Mind keeping me company." Xander smiles and walks over to Buffy. He puts his arm around Buffy and they walk into her room.

Xander takes his jacket and shoes off, while Buffy changes in the bathroom. Buffy comes out in lavender pink pant and shirt PJ's. Xander turns around and sees her jump into the covers.

"Can I help?" ask Buffy moving closer to Xander.

"Sure," replies Xander. Buffy starts to unbutton his shirt. When she finishes, Xander takes his shirt off and puts it on the back of a chair. He returns back to the bed and gets under the covers.

"Xander," Buffy says. Buffy faces Xander.

"Yeah," says Xander.

"Can I have you?" Buffy smiles as Xander. Xander looks at Buffy then remembers when he said that to Buffy the first time he spoke to her.

"Hmm…why the hell not," says Xander as he puts his arms around Buffy's waist and pulls her close to him. "I just want one thing from you."

"What's that?"

"Let me love you." Buffy nods her head. Xander caresses her cheek and kisses her on the lips. You know what happens next.

The End!


End file.
